Contre Le Monde
by Anna Balst
Summary: Tout change dès l'incendie. Riza finit par quitter son village avec sa soeur, Winry. Sans le savoir, elle risque sa vie à chacun de ses pas. Sur son chemin, elle découvre des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé imaginer.
1. Riza's Prologue

**Discalaimer : Les personnages de FMA appartiennent a Hiromu Arakawa, le reste sort tout droit de mon imagination. L'exemple le plus évident est la sœur de Riza.**

**Pairing : Roy x Riza**

**Genre : Aventure, Romance, Drame**

**Rating : T**

**Avant de commencer, je voulais préciser que dans ma fic, il ne sera pas question d'armée pour Riza, et que les rôles des autres personnages ne seront pas forcément les mêmes que dans le manga. En gros, tout est boulversé alors, s'il vous plaît, ne vous attendez pas à y retrouver beaucoup de traces du scénario original... J'espère que malgré cela, vous lirez les lignes ci-dessous :) Merci.**

* * *

><p><em>Riza<em>.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à dormir. Le bruit des volets claquant au vent m'en empêchait. Je finis par me redresser sur mon lit et mon regard balaya la pièce, plongée dans l'obscurité. Mes yeux s'étant enfin habitués au noir, il finit par se poser sur la silhouette de ma jeune sœur, Winry. Je la fixai et remarquai qu'elle dormait paisiblement, elle, d'après la régularité de sa respiration. Malgré les évènements, elle arrivait à trouver le sommeil et à s'y plonger… « Petite insouciante » murmurai-je amèrement malgré moi.  
>Je finis par rabattre la fine couverture et décidai de me lever, car je savais par habitude que je serais incapable de m'endormir de sitôt. Sans faire de bruit je m'approchai de la fenêtre de la chambre et m'assis sur son rebord. Un frisson me parcourut. J'étirai ma vieille chemise de nuit jusqu'à mes chevilles et me blottis du mieux que je pus sur la fine banquette. Je contemplai les arbres secoués avec violence par le vent. Étrangement, il ne pleuvait pas encore, bien que ce temps digne d'une tempête ait duré toute la soirée.<br>Je soupirai. C'est par un temps semblable que nous avions tout perdu.

Je m'en souvenais parfaitement. Cela s'était passé quelques mois auparavant, environ deux semaines après mon seizième anniversaire… Moins j'y repensais, plus cela m'épargnait de rancœur. Mais je ne pouvais empêcher à mes pensées de vagabonder à travers ces souvenirs.

Nous étions réunies dans la petite salle à manger, Win, et mes deux seules amies. J'avais eu la permission d'inviter les deux jeunes filles à la petite maison familiale pour la première fois. C'était aussi nouveau pour moi que pour elles. Ma mère était évidemment restée à l'étage plutôt que dans sa chambre, car nous préférions rester discrets avec mes invitées. Elle demeurerait donc enfermée toute la soirée, et nous n'avions plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour qu'elle ne cause pas trop de dégâts cette fois là.  
>Mais l'ambiance était tendue, je ne savais ni ce que je devais dire, ou demander, ou proposer. Pour faire mieux passer le temps, une des demoiselles eut l'idée de prendre un thé, ce fût donc ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes toutes les quatre autour de la petite table du salon. Je repensais à l'expression d'Elizabeth et de Caroline lorsqu'elles entrèrent chez nous. Elles furent tout d'abord relativement troublées par la modestie des lieux, car venant de familles relativement aisées elles ne devaient pas vraiment se sentir à leurs aises chez nous.<p>

Moi non plus je ne me sentais pas du tout à l'aise parmi les jeunes filles riches et de bonne famille de mon lycée, et parfois j'en venais donc à me demander ce que je faisais dans ce fichu établissement privé de Saint-François. Pendant toute l'année, j'avais été certaine de ne pas y avoir ma place, car parmi ces filles dont les parents ne roulaient qu'avec des voitures extrêment chères, et qui possédaient des villas hors de prix, des belles robes et des petits chapeaux, parmi ces filles qui portaient les cheveux soit joliment bouclés, soit lissés avec soin et enduits de pommade, je brillais par ma condition. Et ce n'était pas bon du tout.  
>À cette époque, mon vœu le plus cher était de devenir invisible. Je ne savais même pas comment elles faisaient pour connaître ma vie dans ses détails. Non, nous n'avions pas de voiture, oui, c'était moi qui me faisais ma robe dans une toile bon marché, oui, nous habitions dans une très vieille maison, oui mon père était étrange et ma mère encore plus. Et oui, je les haïssais, élèves frivoles, superficielles et arrogantes. Pendant la première moitié de l'année scolaire, le pire moment que j'avais à affronter était toujours l'arrivée du lundi matin.<br>Elles revenaient du week-end en ayant fait leurs réserves de moqueries et de remarques désobligeantes, comme si leur vie était tellement vide qu'elles devaient à tout prix s'occuper de la mienne. En général, je les ignorais. Ou du moins j'essayais de ne pas trop tenir compte de leurs humiliations.  
>En ayant marre de cela, j'en étais arrivée aux mains à deux ou trois reprises, depuis on ne trafiquait plus autant mes affaires, et on me bousculait moins mais je sentais jusqu'à présent une certaine hostilité.<br>En réalité je me trouvais sociable, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi aucune de ces filles ne cherchait à voir ce qui se cachait sous tous les préjugés.

D'habitude, ma situation là-bas s'améliorait à partir du mercredi soir, car on faisait moins attention à ma personne, étant préoccupé par d'autres sujets importants, comme les vêtements ou les garçons. Et pour combler le tout, ce lycée était très cher, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mon père consentait à dépenser autant d'argent pour moi... Il pensait sans doute mes bons résultats méritaient d'être exploités dans un lycée privé dans lequel les élèves auraient un excellent niveau pourtant il se trompait, il n'y avait que des pimbêches qui ne s'intéressaient pas aux études et qui pensaient que l'argent et les relations de leur famille leur garantiraient un bel avenir. C'était pour cela que je ne ressentais que de l'indifférence envers la plupart des filles, et de l'antipathie pour toutes les autres.  
>Toutes sauf deux seules : les deux camarades que j'avais invitées chez moi. Elizabeth et Caroline pouvaient de temps en temps rendre mes journées plus supportables car même si nous n'étions pas particulièrement proches, elles étaient vraiment gentilles et me témoignaient de la sympathie, de plus nous pouvions discuter ensemble sur certains sujets pendant des heures. Mais je m'en fichais de tout ça. Pour rien au monde je n'aurais aimé ressembler à ces filles, ne serait-ce que pour une journée. Je préférais être dépréciée, voire haïe. Leur vanité me dégoutait, leur arrogance m'énervait, leur coquetterie m'agaçait au plus haut point.<br>Ou peut-être me mentais-je et j'aurais voulu au moins mener une vie normale. Je n'arrivais donc à m'entendre qu'avec quelques filles du village.

Cet après-midi là j'avais eu l'idée de fabriquer avec mes deux amies et ma sœur des petits lampions, à l'intérieur desquels nous voulûmes mettre des bougies pour éclairer le jardin, car bien qu'il soit tôt dans l'après-midi, l'obscurité du ciel et l'humidité de l'air présageaient un gros orage, l'atmosphère était vraiment lourde et nous voulions en profiter pour montrer aux deux filles nos seules possessions dont nous étions fières avant qu'il pleuve, notre « fabuleuse forêt» comme l'appelait très emphatiquement notre père, ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un tout petit bois, mais ce qui était surprenant, c'était la hauteur des arbres, que mon père avait considérablement agrandie grâce à l'alchimie, et c'était pour cette raison que nous pouvions perdre de vue notre petite maison.  
>J'étais évidemment contente de pouvoir le leur montrer, car j'étais certaine qu'elles seraient ébahies, bien que cela ne changeasse rien au fait que nous possédions un terrain impressionnant mais une maison à faire pleurer… Elle était si vieille qu'elle en était au point ou le toit se déplombait, les murs et plafonds moisissaient… .Ce n'était que l'héritage que père avait agencé à l'aide de l'alchimie, mais il était tellement occupé en ce moment qu'il paraissait ne rien avoir remarqué. J'étais rouge de honte au moment de leur ouvrir la porte, et j'avais pris garde de tout dissimuler au maximum dont j'étais capable. Je me confondis tout de même en excuses sur l'état des lieux lorsque je vis les mines ahuries qu'elles essayaient en vain de cacher.<p>

En leur montrant notre petit bois, je vis que mon père lisait assis sous un arbre, après un bref salut de la tête de sa part, nous nous éloignâmes suffisamment pour être cachées à sa vue et commençâmes à nous raconter des petites histoires, j'étais assez soulagée que mes camarades fussent distraites et qu'elles ne s'intéressassent pas à notre pauvreté. Elles s'empressèrent de jouer, car d'après ce que j'avais compris, ce jeu était assez à la mode au lycée, et ce furent donc des romances pour Caroline, histoires d'horreur pour Win… À mon étonnement, c'était très drôle, surtout grâce aux histoires à l'eau de rose de Caroline, qui exagérait le côté lyrique, et à celles ratées de ma sœur, qui nous arrachaient des sourires au lieu de moues apeurées… Lorsque ce fut mon tour, je ne trouvai qu'une vielle légende pirate et Elizabeth enchaînait sur un récit vampirique lorsqu'un cri, non un hurlement perça ma bulle de bonheur. C'était si strident que je croyais l'avoir entendu dans ma tête. J'eus un horrible frisson le long de l'échine je n'avais jamais entendu quelque chose de semblable. C'était ma mère.

J'échangeai un regard avec Win, elle semblait aussi désemparée que moi. Malgré ses fréquentes crises, notre mère n'avait jamais hurlé de cette façon. Évidemment qu'elle hurlait, mais je voulais dire que ce n'était pas de cette manière. Jamais un seul hurlement suivi d'un silence si inquiétant. Elizabeth et Caroline étaient terrifiées et s'étaient levées en sursaut. Je me levai à mon tour et nous nous approchâmes de mon père, il fit un geste de la main.

- Voyons mesdemoiselles, ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-il en souriant à l'intention des invitées, ce n'est qu'une femme malade. Nous, humains, ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose… à part peut-être prier, et encore, je doute que cela serve… Nous, alchimistes avons dépassé ce stade, du moins, moi parlant… Vous savez, elle ne mérite pas ça, elle n'a pas toujours été irréprochable mais c'est une femme inégalable, je doute qu'on lui arrive un jour à la cheville, car ces choses qui rendent Elena si merveilleuse s'en iront avec elle jusqu'à la tombe, c'est pour cela que je crois bien avoir envie de la suivre…

Les deux jeunes filles restèrent bouche bée, je doutai qu'elles aient compris quoi que ce soit, car elles ignoraient et la maladie mentale de ma mère et que mon père était alchimiste. En réalité, j'avais essayé de la leur cacher. Ce serait une raison de plus pour prouver mon étrangeté.

Je regardai furieusement mon père. Il semblait satisfait de son petit sermon et nous proposa, ou plutôt ordonna de retourner jouer. Nous nous rassîmes en cercle, mais je constatai que mes amies semblaient encore plus inquiètes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je commençai à avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Je ne saurais pas dire pourquoi car ma mère était bien enfermée, mais je sentais le besoin de vérifier quelque chose. J'essayai d'entrevoir la maison à travers les feuillages. Étant dans l'impossibilité de l'apercevoir, je me levai et m'en approchai. Je crus entrevoir de la lumière entre les branches de l'arbre qui me bouchait la vue. Avait-on allumé une lampe si près d'une fenêtre ? Je n'aimais pas ça… n'y tenant plus, je courus en direction de notre petite maison, histoire d'avoir enfin l'esprit tranquille.

Je me figeai d'horreur.

Tout l'étage de ma maison flambait. Ma respiration se bloqua. Je mis du temps à réagir en voyant les flammes, mais heureusement Win arriva sur mes talons. Elle hurla. Ma première réaction fut de courir à l'intérieur récupérer nos économies, précieusement rangées dans le tiroir du bureau de notre père. Je me dirigeais vers la porte lorsqu'on me retint par le bras, c'était lui.

- Ne vous affolez pas, il faut agir vite, dit-il d'une voix qu'il essayait de rendre ferme - mais à travers de la quelle je sentis de la panique-, courrez chercher de l'aide dans le voisinage, le plus de personnes possibles. Pendant ce temps j'essayerai de sortir de là votre mère, dit le jeune homme en se ruant vers la petite maison.

Je pris Win par la main, et bafouillai quelques excuses à mes deux amies en leur indiquant d'aller s'abriter chez miss Jane, la maison blanche au bout de la rue. Quoiqu'un peu égarées, elles ne se firent pas prier et prirent leurs jambes à leur cou. En les voyant courir, je me lamentais de cette journée, parfaitement ratée, dont tout le lycée serait au courant au plus tôt. Sans perdre de temps, je me précipitai dans la rue, en entraînant ma jeune sœur. Celle-ci semblait être dans un état second, mais nous parvînmes à arriver à la première maison en peu de temps. Nous frappions aux portes, j'expliquais la situation car Win était incapable de parler, étouffée par les sanglots, ne prenant même pas le temps d'écouter la réponse de ces braves gens. J'étais comme un automate, mais au moins j'avais la chance de pouvoir conserver mon sang froid, et j'eus l'impression que la plupart de nos voisins vinrent nous prêter main forte.

Je craignais avoir été trop lente, et que le temps de retourner à la maison celle-ci soit totalement calcinée, je courais donc de toutes mes forces, en tirant de ma sœur, comme si le que nous soyons là-bas pouvait encore sauver quelque chose.

Le vent qui s'était levé n'avait pas cessé pendant que nous étions allées chercher de l'aide, je n'y prêtai pas vraiment attention sur le moment car je maudissais la pluie qui ne venait toujours pas. Nous retournâmes rejoindre notre père. Nous savions qu'il était rentré dans le brasier et avait essayé de secourir notre mère. Il était à terre désormais, retenu par deux autres hommes, pendant qu'un troisième, sûrement le docteur, l'examinait. Il tremblait, avait les vêtements en lambeaux et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps en hurlant vers la maison quasiment brûlée.

Win se dirigea, titubante vers lui et l'encercla de ses bras. Il appelait « Elena » sans cesse. Je restai en retrait et soupirai, je savais qu'on ne pouvait plus rien faire. Juste éviter que l'incendie se répande, ce dont s'occupaient les autres.

Les flammes ne léchaient dorénavant plus la façade mais bien que j'essayasse, je n'arrivais pas à bouger. Quelque chose se brisait en moi, j'avais réellement peur, c'était comme si je me rendais compte de la gravité de la situation, et je ne pouvais rien faire à part contempler ces derniers rubans orangés qui essayaient de consumer ma maison sans pitié. J'assistais à la destruction de seize années de ma vie, seize années qui se terminaient sous mes yeux. Je ne savais pourtant si je devais m'en réjouir ou pas… Car je me demandais ce que nous allions faire désormais sans lieu où habiter, sans famille pour nous recueillir, sans le sou… Je me posais beaucoup d'autres questions mais soudain tout devenait flou autour de moi, et ma tête sifflait… J'avais de plus en plus de mal à tenir debout… Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait, je ne m'étais jamais sentie comme cela auparavant… Je titubai en avant, essayant de m'agripper à quelque chose, mais ma main ne saisit que du vide… Je finis par ne plus rien voir et je pus sentir l'herbe râpeuse contre ma joue. Je perdais connaissance.

Je sursautai. Win avait gémi dans son sommeil et m'avait tiré de mes lugubres souvenirs. Je m'étirai, je ne pouvais pas savoir pendant combien de temps j'étais restée collée contre la fenêtre car Claudia m'avait confisqué ma montre. Je commençais quand même à me sentir fatiguée et fermai les yeux. La vitre contre ma joue s'était refroidie dès que je l'avais enlevée et je dessinai sur la buée faite par mon souffle. Un bruit sur le carreau m'arracha un soupir. Il pleuvait.


	2. Winry's Prologue

_Winry._

Une goutte d'eau sur mon front me fit lever les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était que maintenant que la pluie s'était décidée à tomber… Le docteur me demanda gentiment de lâcher mon père afin de pouvoir le soigner. Le soigner ? Était-il blessé ? Je voyais à travers mes sanglots que le jeune homme étendait sa jambe droite et découpait au ciseau les lambeaux de toile qui y étaient restés accrochés. La peau était brûlée depuis sa cheville jusqu'à mi-cuisse, je ne pus pas m'empêcher d'être immédiatement prise de nausée, a la fois par la vue et par l'odeur de chair brûlée, et me retournai pour vomir. En me relevant je fus étonnée que personne d'autre ne vint vers nous, comme on l'aurait fait en temps normal, puis je vis que tout le monde était très pris par sa propre tâche. J'aperçus la chevelure dorée de ma sœur sur le sol quelques mètres plus loin. Je criai son nom en craignant qu'elle soit blessée comme notre père. Une fois arrivée à ses côtés je la retournai et lui tapotai les joues avant de la secouer plus ou moins brusquement. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa en sursaut, je fus réellement soulagée.

- Win, tu vas bien ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Oui, je vais bien… lui répondis-je en m'inquiétant pour sa mémoire. Riza, il y a eu un incendie… commençai-je.

- Oui, ça je sais merci, répliqua-t-elle avec une moue réprobatrice.

- Et en fait papa a été blessé, il est là-bas avec un médecin.

- Allons le voir.

Notre père venait de commencer à se rendre compte de ses blessures et le jeune docteur lui faisait une injection lorsque nous arrivâmes à côté d'eux.

- Votre père a eu de la chance mesdemoiselles, nous dit-il avec un grand sourire. Il marchera comme avant, à ce niveau là il n'y aura pas de problème car la brûlure est superficielle, mais ce serait bien que vous m'aidiez à le redresser…

- Il va bien, il se redressera lui-même, répliqua Riza.

- Pardon ? demanda le docteur avec étonnement.

- Oui, il va bien. N'est-ce pas que tu vas bien, papa ? continua-t-elle en se tournant vers notre père. Tu as été assez fort pour traverser des flammes et te brûler la jambe, non ? Et maintenant tu ne l'est pas pour te relever ? Voyons…

- Je suis assez fort pour mourir avec ta mère, et pour moi c'est ce qui compte, coupa-t-il les dent serrées.

- Ma sœur tremblait, ses lèvres pincées étaient devenues livides, son poing se leva et s'abattit sur la joue de notre père.

- Mais, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? m'écriai-je. Tu ne vois pas qu'il est blessé ? Papa, tu as mal ? Papa ?

- J'espère bien qu'il a mal ! On dit qu'avec la douleur on se sent vivant, vois si c'est vrai ! Si tu es assez fort pour accompagner notre mère, sois-le encore plus pour aller de l'avant avec nous dans tes pieds, déclara-t-elle la voix chevrotante de rage. Si tu préfères mourir, libre à toi de le faire.

Sur ces paroles, elle s'éloigna sous la pluie. Les yeux de mon père brillaient de colère, et je pensais que Riza ne l'aurait pas frappé s'il n'était pas dans cet état, mais j'entrepris de le calmer. À quoi pensait-elle ? Ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour lui dire de pareils mots. Après tout, l'amour de sa vie venait de mourir, il devait déjà se sentir affreusement mal. Ce n'était pas si étrange que de vouloir mourir avec sa femme, dans les vraies histoires d'amour, les choses se déroulaient comme cela.  
>Je soupirai et levai le regard vers la maison. L'étage de celle-ci n'était plus que quelques morceaux de poutres que la pluie achevait d'abîmer, le lourd toit en briques s'était effondré et avait emporté avec lui le salon et la chambre de ma mère. Les seules pièces qui tenaient encore debout étaient la cuisine et le bureau. Le jeune docteur avait fini de faire le bandage et me donna quelques recommandations. Il avait été très aimable et était passé outre l'altercation entre ma sœur et mon père. Je le remerciai vivement et lui demandai comment nous pourrions payer ses services.<p>

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, mademoiselle Hawkeye, je n'ai à peine rien fait. Suivez bien mes conseils, et appelez-moi dès que vous avez besoin de quelque chose.

Je hochai la tête en le voyant s'éloigner et je pensais à la façon de récompenser tous ces bons voisins qui travaillaient sous la pluie. Je sentis que mon père s'agitait et lui demandai s'il avait mal à sa brûlure. Il ne me répondit pas et regardait fixement devant lui. Je suivis son regard et vis une femme s'avancer vers nous. Elle avait le visage couvert pour se protéger de la pluie, et je ne pus la reconnaître que lorsqu'elle nous aborda. C'était la boulangère, madame Rennel, une jolie femme d'âge moyen qui m'offrait souvent des bonbons et quelques croissants.

- Berthold, toutes mes condoléances…

- Merci Julie, grommela mon père.

- Je venais pour… la nuit va tomber, voyez vous… et je me demandais… je pensais que je pourrais héberger vos filles … enfin si vous êtes d'accord…

- Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire, madame, je ne peux pas vous payer…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, rien ne presse… Par l'instant, ne parlons pas de ça… par contre je suis vraiment désolée… mais vous savez bien que me maison est modeste… et je n'ai pas de place pour vous… mais je crois que notre bon ami aubergiste acceptera, s'empressa d'ajouter la boulangère.

Je fus ravie que cette dame là nous témoigne autant de sympathie, après tout nous vivions plutôt isolés du reste du village, on n'allait là-bas que pour faire les courses de la semaine afin de ne plus avoir à y redescendre. Il y avait sûrement des rumeurs sur nous à cause de cela, bien que ces derniers temps elles se soient calmées. C'était en partie parce que j'essayais d'y aller autant que je pouvais avec mes amies du lycée.  
>Ce qui était dommage, c'était que mon père acceptait rarement de me donner de l'argent, et pour m'acheter certaines choses, j'étais parfois obligée d'en subtiliser dans le tiroir de son bureau. Après tout, il devrait comprendre qu'à mon âge, une jeune fille de quinze ans a besoin de prendre soin de sa tenue, et qu'elle ne peut plus s'habiller n'importe comment. Lorsque je confectionnais une robe avec l'aide de miss Jane, j'essayais d'utiliser une jolie toile à motifs, mais ce que j'adorais le plus, c'étaient les rubans pour les cheveux. J'essayais de les assortir à mes robes, car je n'avais que quatre couleurs avec le gris que j'avais offert à Riza. Heureusement qu'elle ne le mettait jamais d'ailleurs, car sinon je n'aurais pas pu l'échanger avec le bleu d'Emily, et celui-là était devenu mon préféré. Mes amies me disaient tout le temps qu'il allait à merveille avec la couleur de mes yeux.<br>J'avais en effet eu le plaisir de constater que je ne laissais pas indifférents les garçons, et cela s'était passé au café de Moss, quelques mois auparavant.

C'était à un moment où mes mauvais résultats scolaires étaient irrattrapables d'après miss Quaker, mais en réalité je savais que c'était parce que j'avais plus de mal à me concentrer en classe qu'autre chose. Je pouvais comprendre en fournissant peu d'efforts, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rêvasser de temps à autre. J'avais compris la gravité de mon cas une semaine avant l'examen final, et j'avais décidé de me reprendre en main. Je laissai donc tomber ma sortie au village et allai clamer de l'aide à ma sœur. Quant je voulais, ou plutôt, quand la situation l'exigeait, je pouvais être bonne élève même si j'avais l'impression de réviser des sujets dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler en classe, je m'appliquais et je réussissais la plupart des séries d'exercices.  
>L'examen final arriva, et il me sembla si abordable que j'eus peur de n'avoir rien compris, mais lorsque j'eus mes résultats, je devins folle de joie. C'était pour cela que mes amies et moi voulions fêter ça au café de Moss, devant un grand verre de limonade. Nous avions remarqué de suite qu'une bande de garçons devait fêter la même chose que nous d'après leur agitation, et après avoir commenté les qualités et les défauts de chacun d'eux, les filles tombèrent d'accord sur le fait que trois d'entre eux n'avaient d'yeux que pour moi. Je rougis instantanément et tournai la tête instinctivement pour vérifier.<br>En croisant le regard d'un beau roux, je crus défaillir. C'était la première fois que cela m'arrivait, et j'eus du mal à y croire. Je me persuadai intérieurement que c'était Madeline qu'il regardait et non pas moi. Après tout, elle était bien plus jolie que n'importe quelle fille assise à cette table, avec ses jolies boucles naturelles, ses lèvres roses et des yeux verts comme je n'en avais jamais vu d'autres.

- Win, tu veux bien aller chercher l'addition, me demanda celle-ci en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Heu, je… d'accord.

Je me levai et m'accoudai au comptoir, la serveuse étant occupée, j'étais obligée d'attendre un moment.

- Salut, entendis-je dans mon dos.

Les joues brûlantes je me retournai, et elles s'incendièrent encore plus lorsque je vis que c'était le même garçon dont j'avais croisé le regard quelques minutes auparavant.

- Comment tu t'appelles ? me demanda-t-il.

- Winry, mais on a l'habitude de m'appeler Win, répondis-je assez fière de ne pas avoir perdu mon calme.

- C'est un joli prénom, me sourit-il, mais je dois avouer qu'il te va bien, car tu es aussi une jolie fille, ajouta-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

- Heu… merci. Et toi ?

- Moi quoi ?

- Ton prénom ! ris-je.

- Ah oui, excuse-moi… j'étais si absorbé par tes yeux… Je m'appelle Charles. Ravi de faire ta connaissance.

- Moi de même, rougis-je à nouveau.

- Je te plais ?

- Pardon ? demandais-je surprise.

- Est-ce que je te plais ? reprit-il en s'approchant de moi.

- Et bien c'est-à-dire… on ne se connait pas trop que je sache…

- Toi, tu me plais. Et tu plais aussi à mes deux autres amis, mais je pense que c'est moi celui qui en vaut le plus la peine, déclara-t-il, sur de lui.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Tu comprendras après ça…

Sur ces mots, il colla ses lèvres aux miennes. J'éprouvai tout d'abord de la surprise, puis du plaisir, et enfin de la colère. Je le repoussai le plus violemment que je pus et lui administrai une claque magistrale, qui résonna dans le petit café. Et sans lui dire un mot, je retournai m'asseoir. Quel culot ! Dans un endroit public, en plus ! Et sans se connaitre ! Mes amies approuvaient ma réaction. Mais une fois dans le car de retour chez moi, je réfléchissais à ce garçon et à ses amis. Et je compris que désormais je ne me verrais plus de la même façon.

Nous nous étions rapprochés de la maison, où les voisins commençaient à se plaindre du travail sous la pluie. Mon père frappa donc dans ses mains, les posa sur le sol, et la plupart des arbres se transformèrent en un grand toit couvrant les restes de la maison et autour de ceux-ci, pendant que la taille des autres diminuait.

- Ça peut-être dangereux s'il y a de la foudre, grommela-t-il.

Un murmure d'approbation et d'admiration parcourut nos voisins.

Je sentis une main qui prenait la mienne et tressautai, c'était Riza qui s'était rapprochée de nous et qui me la tenait. Je fis une légère pression à mon tour.

- Tu vas bien ? me redemanda-t-elle.

Je hochai la tête.

- Ah oui, en fait madame Rennel nous a proposé de dormir chez elle…

- Je l'aime bien, c'est une gentille femme, ça devrait aller…

- Et toi, ça va ? lui demandai-je.

Elle se contenta de m'adresser un sourire, un sourire si réconfortant qu'il aurait pu me faire oublier la catastrophe que nous avions vécue si elle ne s'étendait pas là, sous mes yeux. Je recommençais à en avoir les larmes aux yeux…

- Bien, vous allez devoir nous aider pour qu'on avance le plus vite possible. Nous devons dégager le terrain pour pouvoir reconstruire, nous dit mon père amèrement.

- Cela veut dire que vous allez reconstruire la maison grâce à l'alchimie ? On peut donc tout récupérer ? Demandais-je avec espoir.

- Non… Car l'essentiel a été brûlé… La maison que je vais agencer sera relativement précaire... De quoi tenir quelques semaines. Je peux dégager les décombres avec mon alchimie, mais il y a certaines tâches dont je ne peux m'occuper…

Nous nous éloignions toutes les deux vers ce qui fût notre chambre quelques heures auparavant mais notre père nous interpella.

-Winry, tu t'occuperas d'aider madame Green à faire à manger pour nos voisins qui nous aident. Va, accompagne-la chez elle. Riza, rends-toi dans la chambre de votre mère, et cherche s'il reste des objets de valeur ou bien avec lesquels elle aurait voulu être enterrée.

Me dirigeant chez madame Green, je me rendis compte de que mes larmes avaient recommencé à couler. C'était comme si je comprenais enfin de l'ampleur du désastre. Nous n'avions plus d'argent, ou alors très peu car l'essentiel de notre « fortune » reposait quelques heures auparavant dans le bureau de notre père… Je me sentais si triste ! J'avais peur de notre avenir, je m'imaginais déjà à ce qu'il pourrait ressembler… Peut-être que Riza et moi devrions travailler pour subvenir à nos besoins…

En marchant je croisai une jolie jeune femme brune qui se dirigeait précipitamment vers mon père. C'était mademoiselle Claudia Bayle. Une riche orpheline extrêmement courtisée, mais qui finissait toujours par repousser ses prétendants. Je me demandais évidemment pourquoi mais une femme comme elle devait sûrement avoir une bonne raison… La vision de la belle brune aux côtés de mon père m'ouvrit enfin les yeux sur une conclusion qui aurait du m'être évidente, c'était à dire que ma mère n'était plus de ce monde.

Mais mes sentiments étaient très partagés. Elena Hawkeye était morte quelques heures auparavant. Et cela ne me faisait pas encore d'effet particulier… La relation que nous avions avec notre mère était… très mauvaise. Nous n'étions pas assez matures pour accepter son sort et lui apporter un peu de réconfort, comme nous répétait si souvent notre père. Je la détestais, je la détestais et je ne me souvenais même plus depuis quand, mais ce qui était certain c'est que lorsque sa maladie s'était aggravée et que les crises devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes la vie à la maison était devenue insupportable.  
>Lorsqu'on ne l'enfermait pas elle nous battait, la première qui était à portée de sa main pouvait être sûre de ne pas s'en sortir indemne et bien que notre père travaillât à la maison, dans son bureau à l'étage, il préférait ignorer ce qu'il se passait, aveugle « d'amour » qu'il était pour notre mère. Nous devions nous occuper de la cloîtrer nous-mêmes lorsqu'on voyait qu'une crise approchait, parfois avec l'aide de Jane lorsqu'on ne l'anticipait pas, car ou bien notre père était trop occupé avec ses ouvrages d'alchimie, ou bien il ne voulait pas la voir dans cet état…<br>Cela devait être étrange que d'aimer une personne ayant perdu presque toute sa tête. Dans tous les cas cet incendie semblait me libérer d'un poids, mais je ne savais pas comment le justifier aux yeux des gens, je gardais donc ce petit secret pour moi.


	3. Berthold Hawkeye's Prologue

_Riza.  
><em>

Je voyais que le soleil recommençait à éclairer. Marchant dans les décombres de la chambre de la défunte, je n'avais qu'une envie : celle de m'enfuir à toutes jambes. Même si l'on avait déjà dégagé le cadavre je me sentais drôle… Pour tout dire, c'était sinistre. Le lieu m'épouvantait. Je me remémorais les semaines entières au cours desquelles notre mère restait enfermée là dedans. Et dire que c'était moi qui devais vérifier s'il restait encore des bijoux dans les ruines… car c'était évidemment de bijoux que mon père voulait parler. Un espoir sûrement vain. Comment voulait-il que des métaux précieux aient subsisté après un tel incendie ? Il était pourtant alchimiste que je sache, un scientifique, qui devait savoir que tout était perdu…

J'exécutai cependant ma tâche et examinai le sol à la recherche d'objets de valeur. Je ne voyais rien, que des flaques, des débris et de la boue. Je trébuchai et perdis l'équilibre, encore une robe de perdue. En me relevant, un objet scintillant m'éblouit un instant. Je clignai des yeux et me retournai en poursuivant mon travail. Je réalisais enfin la nature de l'objet et revins sur mes pas. Mon premier réflexe fut de penser qu'Elena avait de la chance, tout de même, elle serait enterrée avec l'or ayant miraculeusement survécu à ce drame et que je devais chercher tandis que nous n'avions même pas d'endroit décent où vivre…

C'en était trop, pourquoi est-ce que nous n'avions pas une vie normale ? Pourquoi n'étions nous pas une famille normale ? Pourquoi notre mère était schizophrène ? Pourquoi Dieu avait-il laissé cette catastrophe se produire ? Je lui en voulais pour beaucoup de choses décidément… En avançant avec difficulté entre les débris, je finis par trouver l'objet convoité. Je me penchai pour le ramasser et l'essuyai sur ma robe, c'était une bague en or, ornementée de petites roses finement gravées dans le métal. Elle était superbe, simple et à la fois belle, j'étais ébahie. Je la fis doucement pivoter et j'aperçus une gravure à l'intérieur de l'anneau : « tu m'appartiendras ».

Le bijou m'intriguait, plus que ça, je mourrais de curiosité, et oubliant mon angoisse j'allai demander à mon père la provenance de la bague. Elle devait sûrement avoir appartenu à ma mère, cependant il me dit ne l'avoir jamais vue auparavant. Je n'osais pas lui demander si je pouvais la garder... Je la passai tout de même à mon annuaire et souris, on aurait cru qu'elle était faite pour moi.

* * *

><p><em>Berthold Hawkeye.<br>_

Riza avait trouvé la bague dans les ruines de la chambre de ma chère Elena, je lui avais fait croire que je ne l'avais jamais vue, c'était le seul bijou épargné par les flammes. Comme de par hasard… Elle voulait la garder. Enfin, je l'avais vu dans ses yeux. Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne chose… J'essayais de me convaincre qu'il n'y avait pas de raison pour que les choses se passent mal pour elle, bien d'années s'étaient écoulées depuis…

Et puis nous avions d'autres chats à fouetter, comme on dit, donc je laissai cette affaire de côté dans mon esprit, car je devais tout d'abord nous agencer une habitation. J'avais réussi à transmuter les composants qui étaient en état passable afin de nous construire une modeste maison, malheureusement elle ne tiendrait pas très longtemps. Nous devions nous contenter de ça car je n'avais pas les moyens d'en acheter une, ou d'en louer, celle-là ayant été héritée de mes parents. J'espérais recevoir de nos bons voisins de la vaisselle, des draps, et aussi quelques meubles… Nous allions vivre de manière encore plus différente à celle que nous avions vécue jusqu'à présent et je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir nous en sortir un jour… Devions-nous quitter déménager à East City ? J'avais du mal à m'imaginer ailleurs que dans le village où je naquis mais la situation s'améliorerait peut-être en ville.

Il fallait que je trouve une solution, car je ressentais qu'Elena et moi devions encore nous voir. Avant sa maladie, c'était une jeune femme pleine de vie, tendre, sensée, intelligente, c'est pour cela que j'ai choisi de ne pas la faire interner elle méritait mieux. Au fond de moi, j'avais de l'espoir à propos de sa guérison, j'ai même lu des dizaines et des dizaines d'ouvrages d'alchimie médicale en recherchant comment soigner la schizophrénie, sans résultat, bien évidemment. Je passais des jours entiers enfermé dans ma petite chambre en lisant, recherchant, écrivant, calculant. Je croyais même avoir une idée à propos de comment faire pour la revoir… Mais il fallait que j'affine ce projet.

Après le jour de l'incendie, les choses allaient beaucoup trop vite à mon goût, je n'avais pas un seul moment de répit. Je recevais souvent la visite de nos charitables voisins, passant nous déposer tout ce qu'ils estimaient utile pour aller de l'avant… Le vieux Moss, propriétaire du bar hérité de son père me donna, entre deux plaintes sur son fils et son café dérisoire une bouteille de whisky. Je savais qu'elle avait de la valeur à ses yeux. Et c'est peut-être ce qui me toucha, non pas la nature des présents mais la fait que ces braves gens s'en défaisaient volontiers afin de nous aider.

Parmi ces visites, j'avais l'honneur de recevoir mademoiselle Bayle, une charmante jeune femme, amie de mon épouse de son vivant. Elle venait souvent nous rendre visite, pas seulement pour apporter des contributions matérielles, car elle m'apportait beaucoup de réconfort. J'avais l'impression que je pouvais vraiment compter sur elle, et peu à peu, nous devînmes amis, de plus, pendant que moins en moins de voisins venaient nous voir, ce qui était compréhensible, de par la distance, ses visites à elles ne s'en trouvaient pas altérées. Au bout de quelques semaines, elle fit connaissance avec mes filles. Claudia savait parler aux gens, je m'en rendis compte lorsque je vis peu à peu qu'elle gagnait l'estime de celles-ci. Mais c'était peut-être dû au fait que la différence d'âge entre la plus jeune de mes filles et Claudia n'était que de dix ans. Je pouvais parler avec elle de tellement de choses… Ce qui avec Elena avait été impossible, vu sa santé mentale. J'avais été pendant trop longtemps isolé et elle me redonnait envie de redécouvrir la société.

Ce fut donc grâce à ses encouragements que je trouvai un travail d'architecte à East City. Je n'avais besoin de m'y déplacer que deux jours par semaine, donc j'acceptai le poste, car Winry et Riza étaient internes et ne s'en dérangeraient pas. Il fallait sérieusement que je trouve une source de revenus autre que la publication de mes ouvrages, qui ne rapportait plus suffisamment et ce travail s'adaptait complètement à mes capacités d'alchimiste. Je n'avais qu'à réparer ou édifier des bâtiments et des maisons, et nous pensions étendre cela jusqu'aux habitations de luxe. Ce qui était également surprenant, c'était que je pouvais parler d'alchimie avec Claudia sans qu'elle en fût troublée ou dérangée, au contraire, cette science la fascinait, elle me demandait si j'avais déjà pensé à l'enseigner à mes filles. Lorsque je répondis par la négative, elle essaya de me convaincre que c'était une bonne chose à faire. À vrai dire j'étais encore un peu réticent, car ce n'était pas très correct que d'apprendre l'alchimie à deux jeunes filles.

Ce fut ma première dispute avec Claudia. Elle me reprochait que sous prétexte d'être une femme, on se voyait refusé l'accès à un savoir, et que c'était injuste. Elle me demanda si je pensais être plus intelligent, plus doué, plus perspicace qu'elle, rien que pour le fait d'être un homme. Je fus surpris par de tels propos. Je n'avais jamais rencontré une femme féministe avec de telles idées arrêtées. Elle s'en alla en colère et me laissa le temps de réfléchir. Je me rendis compte que mon amitié envers elle n'avait pas changé et qu'elle pouvait avoir raison sur certains points. Ce fut donc moi qui allai la trouver le jour suivant, je m'excusai, bien que cela me fût difficile et notre relation ne s'en trouva que plus enrichie.

Au bout de deux mois, j'en parvins à lui parler d'Elena, elle se montra très compréhensive avec mes sentiments, et je lui en fus reconnaissant de m'écouter parler pendant des heures. Ma femme me manquait énormément, autant qu'au début. Je me souvenais régulièrement de mon mariage avec Elena, un jour magnifique, le plus beau de toute ma misérable vie sans doute. Claudia y était présente, c'était il y a dix ans.

Mais je devais me rendre compte que Claudia était une jeune femme surprenante, très intelligente d'ailleurs et bien élevée. Je commençais à avoir une autre vision de ses sentiments à mon égard, et je voyais bien qu'elle n'attendait pas que de l'amitié de ma part… J'avais nettement compris vu le jeu de séduction qui prenait forme ces derniers temps. Elle me répétait souvent que j'étais jeune, et qu'un trentenaire comme moi ne resterait pas longtemps veuf.

Je me disais qu'elle avait sûrement raison.

En homme sensé, je devrais lui demander de m'épouser : elle était riche, belle, audacieuse, jeune et elle m'aimait. Mais j'avais du mal à réaliser qu'Elena venait à peine de me quitter et que je devais déjà entrevoir la possibilité d'un mariage …

Claudia était parfaite, sauf qu'elle ne ressemblait pas à ma défunte épouse.

Au fil du temps, notre situation financière s'améliorait nettement, et j'acceptai de travailler cinq jours à la semaine. Ceci nous poussait à déménager à East City. Mes filles changèrent de lycée et nous menions une vie tout à fait tranquille, et peu à peu, Claudia prit du terrain dans ma vie, je le remarquai de suite et contrairement à ce que je croyais, cela me plaisait.


End file.
